


Not an obsession

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr, which you can findhereThe fic is posted on tumblr as well. You can find ithere.A few occasions in which Draco and Harry grow to become friends and they end up as house mates.





	Not an obsession

As soon as possible after Harry’d vanquished Voldemort, he’d gone to search for the Malfoys. It took much longer than he’d preferred because there were so many people gathering around him, congratulating him, thanking him and whatever. At last though, he sighted that particularly blond hair he’d come to be fairly obsessed with. Rapidly, he made his way to the boy standing in a corner of the castle grounds, tightly embraced by his parents.

“Oi, Malfoy!” he shouted to get their attention. The Slytherin reluctantly took a few steps away from his parents, towards Harry. Harry held out a wand in his hand. “Thanks for the loan. It really… saved my life. So I guess… I should thank _you_ for saving my life too... twice actually… or—”

“Never you mind about that, Potter.” Malfoy muttered back. “You owe me nothing. You’ve saved me a couple of times as well so…” Harry just nodded in response. Then a thought struck him. A bit nervously, he held out his hand.

“Yeah,” he said, “You’re right. But I still wanna thank you for it. And I’d rather like us to part ways as something else than enemies.”

To his great relief, Draco didn’t even hesitate before taking Harry’s hand and shook it, a smile painting his face. They both nodded to each other before Harry left him to spend some more time with his family. Though he would never admit it out loud, he was rather envious of the blond for having parents to share the happiness of being alive with. He forced the thoughts away and went to meet up with his friends while making sure he tucked away the memory of Malfoy’s smile safely in his mind. That was the first time after the war Harry met with Draco.

* * *

The second time (which was actually several times, but Harry counted them as only one occasion) he met the other boy during the War Trials. They took about three weeks to be done with for the Malfoys and during that time, Harry saw them almost daily as he’d decided to testify on behalf of Narcissa and Draco. It had made hell of a circus in the Wizarding Media. Was the Malfoys going to be let go go without punishment _again_? They thought it absurd. Harry, though, didn’t think it weird or wrong at all. He thought it was only right, that they deserved it after saving his and his friends' lives in so many ways. And because of that, and him putting in his veto in the discussion, the two brought to justice got cleared of all charges. That was the only time Harry actively used his fame to get something through the thick heads of the Wizengamot.  

* * *

 The third time, Harry was completely confused when he saw the blond haired boy on the other side of the road. He knew that as soon as she was able to, Narcissa had sold the Manor. After that, Harry’d guessed that they’d moved somewhere far away. But here Draco was, about two weeks after the grand house was sold, looking well and healthy. Okey, maybe not _well_ because he was standing with a hunched posture, so unlike the proud one he had had when they were younger. While Harry was thinking of all this, he saw something move suspiciously in the corner of his eye. Out of pure reflexes he cast a quick protego over Draco before disarming the wizard whom had been trying to hex the blond. It wasn't until afterwards that he realized that he for the first time in his life hadn’t used his wand. That was also the time when he realized he still wanted to be protecting the other man. 

* * *

 The fourth time they met was a complete disaster. Well, Harry didn’t really think it could be an actual disaster because, after all, he met Draco. But with that excluded there was no other way to describe it. Both of them had been hurrying to their respective destinations (Harry hurrying to get away from the crowds of people and Draco hurrying from the evil taunts thrown his way), until they suddenly laid atop of each other. When it dawned upon Harry who the other man was his body instantly went rigid and he didn’t know what to do or say at all. He just stared at Draco. They were so close! But then someone called upon them.

“Oh, look, the scum’s attacking our Saviour!” they shouted. “This time he won’t get away!” Quicker than ever, Harry scrambled to his feet, pulled Draco close to him and side-longed them to a muggle park quite far away.

“I’m very sorry about that…” Harry mumbled when they were steady on their feet again. “Are you okey?” Draco refused to meet Harry’s gaze, but he nodded and hummed something inaudible in response. “Will you be alright on you own? Otherwise I could walk you home or take you home for a cup of tea..?”

Now Draco’s face shot up and he looked bewildered at Harry.

“You can’t be serious, Potter? You keep saving me over and over again and then expect me to accept your offer of a cup of tea? If there’s someone here that should do that, it’s me! And I can’t cause… cause… never mind. I’ve gotta go. Goodbye, Potter.”

That was the time Harry admitted to himself that his will to keep the blond safe might be grounded on something… else than he first thought.

* * *

 The fifth time they met, was when both of them happened to be ordering Chinese takeaway from the same muggle restaurant. A wave of satisfaction washed over Harry the moment he recognized the sharp, pale face. Not very surprisingly, this distracted him enough to write in the wrong code when paying and then he just stood there, staring sat the blond while he was waiting for the food to be done. The only problem though, was that he didn’t notice when it was put in front of him as he just kept looking at Draco, thinking about how much alike a sun he was. 

“Potter? Has someone stupefied you?” Draco suddenly asked.

“Uhm… no…” Harry mumbled.

“Then, may I suggest that you get going? The food is not nearly as delicious when its cold.”

“Yeah, but.. uhm…”

“What are you waiting for anyway?”

“Uhm… I don’t… I wasn’t… I mean… would you… uhm… wouldyouliketoaccompanyme?”

“Excuse me? Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I was wondering… if you’d like… to eat with me..?” Draco went still and stared wide eyed at Harry, most hanging open. “If you don’t want to it's alright… it’s just… I’d like to… spend more time with you…”

“‘Course, Potter, of course I’d like to! We can… eat here, right?”

That’s the time Harry finally worked up the courage to try becoming friends with Draco Malfoy.  

* * *

 The sixth time Harry met Draco (or really it was like the tenth, because they had shared a few more lunches with each other) they were heading back to Hogwarts to help rebuilding the castle. Officially, the school wasn’t going to be opened for another year, during which they were to put back stones in their right places and try heal the school’s magic. Since they were now friends, Harry and Draco were often to be seen together. They sat together at meals, help one another with the construction spells, talked and laughed with each other during breaks. It was at this ‘sixth’ meeting that Harry learned that Draco could sing. Clearly, it wasn't meant to be heard by anyone, because he only sang very quietly and when there wasn’t many people around them. Yet, Harry got to hear it, and it was beautiful! Scratch that, it was bloody _brilliant_! Not one single tone was false and each note was clear as a bell ringing and clearly spot on. He only sang songs unknown to Harry but the melodies were of such amaze to Harry that it made him feel like he’d known them all his life. Each sound sent chills down Harry’s spine. No matter how low he sang, or how high pitched some tones got, they all vibrated through his entire body, made his skeleton seem weak. The more he listened to it, the more he wanted to listen further to that wonderful voice. Through the weeks, he came to be living on that music as if it was his own Elixir of Life. Those weeks in the Slytherin’s company was without doubt the best in Harry’s life.

* * *

 It had only been two days since Harry’d gotten home from Hogwarts and he felt… wrong… he was restless, empty. Lonely… Everything was too dull, too blurry, too quiet… he missed something. Or someone. A lot. Without even thinking about it, he knew exactly what it was. He was missing Draco. His missed his laugh, his singing, his smell. The last days had been torture and he felt so incredibly miserable. His depressing thoughts about how his life wasn’t worth living unless he was by Draco’s side, was interrupted by three almost hesitant knocks on the door. Slowly, he got up to open it, Outside was… _HE_! Without thinking Harry threw himself at the man and embraced him. In deep breaths he inhaled the beautiful smell that was Draco. All the sad feelings were gone. Almost instantly, the blond mirrored the hug and they held each other close.

“Merlin’s beard, I’ve missed you…” Harry mumbled into Draco’s neck and he felt the other man’s heart beat strongly in time with his own.

“Thank Salazar it's not just me then.” Draco laughed. They parted and Harry showed them inside. As Draco looked through Grimmauld Place, Harry felt very... unpolished. This wasn’t good enough for this Slytherin-prince. 

“I’m sorry this isn’t… very good… I just didn’t want to throw away Sirius’ inheritage and—”

“Shut it, Harry.” The way he said his name was as beautiful as the way he sang and Harry had a hard time not to shudder from happiness. “It’s perfectly fine. You’ve turned this house into something you can actually live in. Something that’s… you. I like it.”

“Would you mind… maybe… come… live with me? It’s rather lonely here and… I’d like to… be with you… have your smile to light things up… feel your magic aura warm up every corner and… hear you sing to fill the emptiness…”

“You heard me sing?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I didn’t want you to stop… it was too beautiful.”

“Really? I didn’t… didn’t realize… I thought… never mind… and… I’d like to… live here.”

Both of them smiled widely and felt how the future instantly got much, much brighter.

All was well.


End file.
